


"Subtlety"

by DeanRiordain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Danneel Harris, Cockles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, F/M, Fluff, Husband!Jensen, M/M, Phone Call between Misha/Danneel 06.30.17, daddy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: A short little coda to the phonecall between Misha and Danneel on 06.30.17, and the underlying cause it was made. Cockles fluff with some JensenxDanneel and Daddy!Jensen mixed in- but, of course, mostly Cockles.





	"Subtlety"

**Author's Note:**

> First NEW thing I've posted in a little while- hope you enjoy it! It's short and fluffy. As always, I love comments, and I love y'all. Enjoy!

“Call himmm,” Jensen whined, green eyes pleading with his beautiful wife, as he bounced Arrow and Zepp on either knee, watching JJ play with a toy tea set that she’d brought out to the living room.

“Call,” JJ agreed absently, looking up from feeding a stuffed unicorn some fake cookies.

Danneel smiled, “You’re cute,” she teased.

“Please, Dee,” Jensen asked almost desperately, trying to keep it together in front of the kids.

Misha was driving him crazy, which was saying something when he had three little reasons to already be crazy in front of him. They hadn’t talked in almost a month, not really. There were, of course, short little texts, and a couple of little voicemails playing phone tag. He supposed it was just as much his fault as it was Misha’s; but, he couldn’t help but hate this time of year, every year.

Gishwhes was great. It was for an awesome cause, and Misha had so much fun inflicting his torture upon the world; but, at the same time, it was always lonely. This year, maybe not as much with three kids, Danneel and himself doing better than ever, The Family Business coming together better than he could have expected, and, of course, a certain moose and family coming to  spend time with him on a regular basis.

It was amazing how with everything going on in his full-to-bursting life, he could still take precious few seconds where he could, and miss Misha so damn much that it hurt him to his core. He wanted to hear that dorky, low laugh that edged into a smile so bright it could put the sun out.

He missed being teased over his freckles, and he missed slipping his hand into Misha’s bigger one when they thought no one was looking. He missed teasing, and being teased, the feel of light stubble rubbing his own when they kissed.

Of course, he couldn’t let _Misha_ know that...he’d never let him live it down. So, instead, he sat there, making puppy-eyes at his beloved wife, lip out and everything.

“Okay, Jensen,” Danneel laughed.

Jensen wasn’t sure whether his heart swelled more at the sound of her laughter, or at the thought that she was going to call Misha.

“How about this. How about I invite him to Jared’s birthday party? That way you can spend time with him, too, without looking desperate, you dork.”

Jensen looked hesitant.

“Oh please,” Danneel continued, “He won’t mind. He was going to do it anyway. He can’t stand those puppy eyes of yours any more than I can. I’ll just phone Gen and tell her we’ve already taken care of it. Besides, we’ll invite Vicki, West and Maison, too. I think Jared’s doing something special for the kids, so no babysitter duty, daddy,” she teased, thinking a moment before adding, “It’d really be nice to see Vicki again.”

Jensen looked thoughtful, and Danneel rolled her eyes, continuing, “...You could always rent a tiny house, and watch,” she cleared her throat, “...tv...together if you like that alternative."

Jensen’s face turned as red as a tomato, “...just call him,” he murmured, recalling the memory. He still couldn’t believe that Jared and Misha had outed that occasion at a convention. He was particularly bad at payback, but figured something special was still in store for that.

Jensen startled a little, hearing the phone ring on speaker, “You’re calling him now!?”

“Mhm.”

“Hey,” Misha said, panting and out of breath.

Jensen tensed automatically.

“Hey you...this a bad time?”

“No, no,” Misha assured, “What’s up?”

“Signal’s really bad, are you overseas?”

“No, I’m in America,” Misha clarified, his breathing still harsh.

“Oh!” Danneel said happily, “That’s good news! Hey, we...I, I was wondering...do you have a minute?”

“Yes,” Misha said.

“You know it’s Jared’s brithday this month…”

“Yes,” Misha affirmed.

“He wanted you to come. We’d really like if Maison and West and Vicki could come, too. Kids could play with the kids...might give you and J a little alone time. Are they with you?”

Jensen’s eyes widened and the red deepened.

“Ye...ahhh, no, they’re not...but I wanna do that."

“I’m sure you do,” Danneel quipped, winking at Jensen.

Misha laughed.

Jensen felt goosebumps on his arms.

“Um…” Misha continued, “Um, okay, that sounds like fun. If I persuade them to come I...I’ll let ya know.”

“Okay, as long as you let us know by Friday,” Danneel said. Deadlines were important. They meant commitment. She didn’t want to disappoint her husband, who was on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

“Okay.”

“Okay? So let me know.”

“Okay.”

“That way we can plan.”

“Okay. Awesome, awesome, awesome. Alright, thank you. I’m...I’m in the middle of shooting something right now, so, I have to run. But, um, I will let you know asap and for the time being count me in.”

“Okay, sure thing.”

Jensen heard Misha smile, “All right.” How the hell could you hear someone smile? Now, he was smiling, too. “Awesome, thank you, all right, bye.”

Danneel laughed, rolling her eyes, “All right, bye.”

She waved the phone at Jensen, “Better?”

A million times over. His answer was a smile and a nod.

“Good,” she said, coming over and kissing the top of his head, “You deserve all the happiness in the world, Jensen. I love you, even though you’re a dork.”

“Daddy, you’re a dork,” JJ agreed, getting up and plopping a tiara on Jensen’s head.

Danneel took the twins, and Jensen scooped his oldest into his arms, “I know princess, but, promise you love me anyway?”

JJ grinned, “To the moon, and the stars.”


End file.
